The Christmas Beauty
by Kit2000
Summary: She was a princess from a fairytale and he felt like her destined prince, who lived to love and protect her. After a little battle between his mind and heart, Adrien gave up on his taboos and kissed her inviting rosy lips. An Adrien/Marinette after wedding Christmas story.


_A/N Hello everyone! Merry Christmas guys! May the sweetness and joy that Christmas brings fill your heart and home with happiness! Wishing a Merry Christmas to you and your close ones :love:_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Twins by the spirit,_

 _Kit2000 and Anna_

 **The Christmas Beauty**

There were two days left before Christmas. Only two more days before he would greet Marinette with this wonderful celebration.

His two weeks were beyond hectic. He worked 18 hours every day in order to get a week of day-offs to spend with his family. Adrien longed to meet the winter's celebrations in his wife's company. She was the best partner he could ever dream to have.

And today his wish was granted. He was officially free from now on, yet it was already past midnight. Adrien drove home thinking about tomorrow, how he would help his beauty to decorate their house, how they would cook the dinner together. He missed her company so much. His work was tearing him apart, not giving him even the slightest chance to spend some time with his miraculous wife.

When he drove up to his house, Agreste got really surprised to see it sparkling with golden lights. The façade was already decorated for Christmas and the house looked like a real palace in the night. But who did all the work?

In his musings, the young man parked the car and opened the front door as quietly as he could. He knew that Marinette was already sleeping upstairs and he didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. All he needed right now is to sneak into their bedroom soundlessly and lie down next to his warm, gentle and sweet wife. She was on the third month of pregnancy and she needed rest, so he tried to move like a true cat, not making a sound that could wake her up.

As he walked in the living-room, Adrien spotted a high Christmas tree standing in the corner. It was decorated with garlands that glowed with different colours. He got curious and wished to look at the tree closer. The atmosphere in the house reminded him of a fairytale. He couldn't remember feeling so delightful in a long time. His house had been glorified, it transfigured just in one day. When he was leaving for work that morning, everything was as casual as it had always been, but now he appeared in some magical palace! There were coniferous branches, candles and red bows everywhere. The atmosphere was festive and very heartwarming. It had been a long time ago since he felt so cheerful and surprised at the same time.

Stepping further into the living room Adrien noticed his wife sleeping on a couch. She was dressed in her white silky pajama while her body was half-covered with a soft pink plaid. The man couldn't hold back a smile as he walked towards the couch like charmed. He knelt beside his sleeping beauty. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. The soft reflections of lightbeams danced on her ivory skin, making it shine in the semidarkness. Marinette looked like a real princess and she didn't even realize it herself. His heart skipped a beat, as Adrien let himself to brush a strand of her midnight-black hair away from her lovely face. It was a real temptation to look at her and not dare to touch her. She was a princess from a fairytale and he felt like her destined prince, who lived to love and protect her. After a little battle between his mind and heart, Adrien gave up on his taboos and kissed her inviting rosy lips. He didn't want to wake her up, but she was too irresistible. She unconsciously made him suffer in pleasure just by looking at her innocent sleeping face. She was drawing him like a magnet and he had no strength and intentions to fight her charms. After all, he missed her a lot. Every morning he had been waking up and leaving for work before she woke up. And then he would come home past midnight, finding her already asleep in their bedroom. He blamed himself for not spending more time with her, but he understood that if he wouldn't get those day-offs, they wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas like any normal people did.

Together.

So, Adrien decided to let her rest as much as she needed, since her pregnancy was taking too much energy from her. And he would do anything to protect her from any harm.

Agreste was about to break his unintentional kiss and carry her to their bedroom, when his plans were interrupted by her soft moan. Marinette started to answer his kiss in her sleep, encircling her hands around his neck and bringing him to her as close as she could. She continued their kiss, adding new sensations to it and making it unforgettably magical and sweet. The young woman opened her eyes slowly and got relieved that it wasn't a dream. Her beloved husband was really there, giving her the pleasure she was longing to feel for so long. The beauty smiled in his mouth and caressed his smoothly shaved cheek tenderly with the tips of her fingers.

Adrien opened his eyes too, though he didn't even remember closing them in the first place. He placed his mesmerizing gaze on his beloved wife's face and broke the kiss gently.

"Why are you sleeping in the living room, sweetheart?" he asked in a slightly reproachful voice. "You may get cold here".

Marinette just smiled, ignoring his reprimands.

"I was waiting for you, darling. I missed you and wanted to see you very much, since you've been in a role of a virtual husband for two long weeks. I could hear you by the phone but not much, since you were always too busy".

Adrien saddened visibly. He blamed himself for depriving her of his attention.

"I am so sorry, honey. I worked non-stop for the whole two weeks in order to get a little vacation for the winter's holidays. I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you so much. If it depended on me, I would rather spend every second of my life with you and not with those emotionless dolls, who call themselves being my fellow top-models. I lost any count of how many pieces of clothes of new collections I have put on and off during these two weeks," he uttered exhaustedly, stroking her luxury hair and looking deep in her ocean-blue eyes. "Now I promise that I'm all yours for the whole week. You may do to me whatever you want and like".

Marinette smirked naughtily at his last statement.

"Sounds good," she said and got a response from her husband, who took her slightly cool hand and kissed it sensually.

"It will be a real fairytale, Adrien," she added delightfully, offering him a pleasant smile.

Agreste looked at her faintly round belly with gentleness in his eyes. He lifted the shirt of her white pajama up and stroked the warm skin, under which his child was growing. Marinette started to tremble in pleasure his accurate hands were giving her.

"Hi there, my little one. How did you behave today? You weren't giving your mommy any cares, were you?" the young father addressed to his still unborn child. Marinette was so touched by watching the scene. Her husband was caressing her belly reverently, while talking to his child in all seriousness.

"Well, in fact, it's a girl," she said as calmly as she could, catching the blond's attention.

"Why so confident?" Adrien looked up at Marinette, sending her a confused gaze.

"I've seen a doctor today and ultrasound examination showed that it's a girl clearly," the young woman answered quietly, though everything tightened inside of her. She was waiting to get her husband's reaction to the news.

Agreste didn't say a word. It seemed that he was thinking about something really hard. Concentration could be seen on his face as he looked at her bare belly.

Marinette bit her lower lip in nervousness and waited for whatever he would say.

But the next second her husband bent down and kissed her belly gently. She could feel pleasant shivers ran down her spine, when his warm lips touched her skin.

"My little princess! I am so happy that your mommy and I have finally found out what gender you will be born. You and your mom are the most precious girls in my life and I will love you with all my heart and take care of you both."

Adrien was announcing his promises emotionally, solemnly, never stopping to kiss and caress Marinette's slightly visible round belly.

The young mother-to-be looked at her sweetheart in pleasant shock. She couldn't say anything, since she had just lost her gift of speech from all the overwhelming emotions.

When Agreste came back to reality after hearing the great news, he looked up at his dearly beloved girl and without saying anything he enfolded her fragile body in his strong and secure arms. He stroked her loose hair and whispered the words of gratitude in her ear.

"So, how are we going to name our little girl?" he uttered dreamily, enjoying the new sensation of knowing, whose father he was going to be in the near future.

Marinette smiled to herself and whispered the chosen name in his ear, making him all surprised.

"You think it will suite her?" he asked in astonishment, sending her a doubtful look.

"It will be ideal for her," she grinned broadly, intertwining her fingers with his.

Adrien smirked, and that very smirk proved that he was enjoying himself a lot.

"Ms. Ema Agreste," he said proudly, giving Marinette's hand a return squeeze. "It's a very unexpected combination, but I think it sounds great! You are a genius, Netty!"

She giggled happily in response.

"Well, it's your daughter after all. She will be just like you: a very beautiful and charming person, I am sure of it," Marinette said, laying a hand on her belly. "I can feel that she will have your pacific disposition, easy temper and my strong character".

Adrien tried to imagine his still unborn daughter in her teenager years and got serious all of a sudden.

"Then I have to be her teacher, honey. She is small now, but how many men's hearts she is going to break when she grows up!"

Marinette just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her LadyBug mode was already turned on.

"Better think about protecting her from unnecessary experience with boys, that will run after your beautiful daughter to get her attention, you smart-head."

"Of course!" exclaimed the young father-to-be. "I will teach her everything she needs to know. Self-defense and fencing will be the first lesson. She will hold herself with pride and independence throughout her life, just like her mother".

And he looked at Marinette with adoration, sending her that famous mesmerizing gaze of his clear green eyes she loved so much.

The young woman felt herself blushing under his intense gaze.

"I was waiting for you to tell you the news in person. I didn't want to tell it by the phone," she smiled, averting her eyes in sudden embarrassment.

Adrien was very grateful to her for keeping it a secret. Hearing the news from her lips was the best reward for his hard working. He felt recharged. He didn't even remember being tired from the hectic routine he had had during those weeks anymore. All thanks to his wife and beloved daughter.

"So, mind telling me, who decorated our house? I hope you didn't do reckless things by doing it yourself, did you?" he arched his eyebrow inquiringly, looking in her deep blue eyes.

"I have my own secrets, Monsieur Agreste," she retorted, eyeing the result of her efforts. "So that you know for the future, there are special friends in our life that love us so much that decided to do all the work to decorate our house. Aliya and Nino were happy to help, but they didn't allow me to do anything, so I just controlled the process".

"They are great friends. I love the way our house looks now. Thank you for giving me this island of peace," Adrien embraced her once again and kissed her temple admiringly. But a sudden yelp of pain that came from her lips interrupted his romantic mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked, throwing a concerned gaze at his wife.

"I guess, sleeping on a couch was not the best idea after all. I was lying in uncomfortable position for too long," Marinette said, rubbing the small of her back with her fist and offering him a sheepish smile.

Adrien sighed in defeat. Now his most precious person was suffering because of him. He took her by surprise when he lifted her fragile body in his arms and headed to the staircase.

"I'll carry you to our bed, sweetheart," he explained, when he noticed her confused gaze. "And I will give you a massage. How does it sound?" he added with a playful smile, winking at her promisingly.

"Ah, that would be wonderful. You have magical hands, you know that? They can heal me from any pain," Marinette uttered dreamily, hugging him tighter and kissing the warm skin of his neck, that smelt incredibly nice. He used the cologne she had given him as a gift not so long ago. She was happy he did it, since all his other colognes made her really sick.

He walked in their chamber and laid his beloved girl down on a soft bed, giving her a long, deep and sensual kiss, which she gladly answered with all her passion. They missed each other so much, that such proximity was vitally needed for both of them.

"But I am worried, Adrien. You must be tired after working so much," she knotted her eyebrows in concern, when he reluctantly broke their magnificent kiss due to the lack of oxygen.

"It's okay, darling. I will massage your back first, and then we will go to sleep. Give me just couple of hours to rest and I will be all anew and refreshed."

"I will give you the whole day of rest, if you need," she said sincerely, turning on her side to give him a better access to her hurt back.

He lifted her pajama shirt to open the small of her back and touched her soft creamy skin with trepidation.

"The whole day in your sweet embrace sounds perfect to me," she heard his possessive voice and then felt his warm lips on her sensual ear. A pleasant and dreamy smile shone on her face. Adrien was unpredictable and mega-romantic in his courting. She loved it when he gave his Chat's nature complete freedom in their relations. At first his puns annoyed her to no limits but now they brought smile on her face every time he used them.

His gentle touches relaxed her tensed muscles and soon she fell into a peaceful slumber. Adrien covered her form with a soft blanket carefully and after changing in his own pajama, he lay next to his sleeping beauty, taking her in his secure yet gentle arms and bringing her closer to his heart and body.

With a strong wish to celebrate upcoming Christmas with his beloved family, the young man let his mind fall into a deep and untroubled sleep that he needed so much.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day, filled with joy and happiness!

 **The End**

 _ **A/N :hug: thanks for reading, dears. We will be happy to know your impressions~**_


End file.
